Bit Cloud's Admirer
by Lucifer Hisaki
Summary: I finally made a one shot. Try and guess who Bit's admirer is and receive a reward.


Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or the narrator. Try to guess who this person is and receive a treat of teasers, info is at the end of this story. Beware of my other two aibous, Daemon Wing and Demon Wing.   
  
  
Bit Cloud's Admirer  
  
  
The pilot of a particular Zoid was amazed at the energy and spirit of the pilot that the fighter adored. The fighter thought, 'Did he were notice me in the way I notice him.' The fighter watched the blond warrior do his victory yell in awe. Smiling at the team's victory against the Sabers Team and to conceal the fighter's emotions of the blond pilot, the fighter congratulated the team and the fighter's own abilities. Later, the Blitz Team went back to the Hover Cargo to freshen up and have a victory dinner. The fighter place the Zoid first, followed by Bit Cloud and the rest of the team. Deciding to take a shower after everyone's done in order to avoid another teammate's wraith, the fighter went to the control room to accompany Doctor Toros. The fighter and the doctor watch the filmed battle over and over to see what was wrong and how to improve the team's skills.  
  
Later That Night  
  
The fighter laid on roof of the building where the Zoids were stored. The warrior leaning against the edge of the small wall at the edge of the roof. In the warrior's lap was a book but the fighter was glancing at the stars above. Pointing out constellations, Orion, the Dippers, Aries, Hercules, Gemini, etc. but the one most intriging was a constellation of Bit's face. The fighter had to admit that the warrior was obess with the guy. Bit haunted both his thoughts and dreams.   
  
The fighter thought about the first time that the fighter saw Bit. The pilot thought Bit to be some kind of thief trying to steal Zoid parts. The fighter must say that even then the pilot was in love with Bit. The fighter thought about the time when the Blitz Team battled against Naomi Frugal. The warrior thought about Bit dodging that bullet was a complete fluke. Now the fighter knew that it wasn't because almost everything seemed that Bit does were fluke but they not.  
  
The warrior knew not to disrespect the Liger 0's pilot any more because it was him who brought the Blitz Team to Class S. Bit also defeated another Ultimate X, the Berserk Fury, with only the standard Liger 0 armor. Even now the warrior thought highly of the blond. Bit Cloud was the most powerful fighter there is, even the warrior had to admit that now. Leon thought the same too as well as Naomi when they decided to join the Blitz Team, after making it to Class S a year ago. The Frugal Team was no more when all the best teams were defeated by the Blitz Team and were send back to Class A. Leon and Naomi grew tired of battling the Blitz Team over and over and losing again and again.  
  
Leon became the second in command after the warrior but Bit, who insisted that one of the two warriors became leader, stayed as the leader. The Sabers Team and the Champ team were the only one able to fight the Blitz because of the money they agreed to pay. Ever since the Sabers and Doctor Lyon decided to join each over to try to get even with Bit and Dr. Toros, of course after a couple lashing from the Sabers Team to Dr. Lyon.  
  
The warrior sat there until Bit went out to get the fighter back inside. The fighter stood up and walked over to Bit and went inside after him. Before going inside the pilot thought, 'Did he ever love me like I do to him or at least will love me when I tell him my feelings.' The warrior went inside and listened at the conversation the new and improved Blitz Team was saying. The fighter sighed and went to bed but before the pilot left the control room the fighter saw Bit had a look of concern on his face when he saw the warrior go to bed without saying anything. As the pilot went inside the bedroom, the fighter thought, 'Maybe he does love.'  
  
  
Hello, remember me my dear fans of my Gundam Wing story. For all those people who don't, my name is Le Wing. This is the start of my fierce come back after few years' disappearance. For those who do know my Gundam Wing story and Card Captors story, I'm sorry to say that I have unfortunately lost my inspiration for them and will soon go to forbidden lands, the land of Yaoi. I have taken a test saying that I am a 64% yaoi corrupted person, but don't get me wrong. I shall be writing some yaoi and straight couple stories. Now let us forget that now and talk about this story. As you all know after reading this story I have not stated the person who is obsess with Bit Cloud. Now my lovely readers, you must guess who is the person. It could be Brad, Lena, or even Jamie. The person is not of any other team and that includes Naomi Frugal and Leon Toros who in my mind joined the Blitz Team after about 20 battles with them after joining the Class S fighter ranks. As I have said before this could either be a yaoi story or a straight story. If you want you could make it another team fighter be in love with Bit and join the Blitz team because of it. Tell me who this person is and I will send little teasers of the stories I will be writing next after some planning of the plot events. The person is being called the "pilot", "fighter", and the "warrior." Make sure you send your email or post it with your review. Thank you. 


End file.
